Sun Kissed Secrets
by ElizaJay
Summary: Lilith Whitelock meets Klaus Mikaelson at a play park in Mystic Falls...or so she believes. Lilith actually has an extremely complicated background that entwines itself around both herself and Klaus bringing them together in more than one way...


_So far I've only written fanfics about Damon, but recently I've fallen for Klaus and his vulnerable ways towards Caroline, so I've created 'Lilith' who will hopefully accept him for who he is. (Even if he's a murderous original vampire who may have an ulterior motive…) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from my own character 'Lilith Whitelock'. All rights belong to L. . _

Sun Kissed Secrets

_Blood. Lilith's hands were covered in hot, sticky, blood; Her Father's blood. How did she know this? Because lying just inches away from her, in a lush, green clearing, was the lifeless body of the only man she had ever truly admired. Her Dad had come running to her as he did every night in her dreams, blood pouring from his eye sockets, at first pleading with her to help him and then yelling for his selfish daughter to just do something, anything! But as had happened the night before, and the night before that, and every night since that God awful day, Lilith had begged her Father to understand that there was nothing she could do. Finally he had died in her arms, signalling that it would soon be time for the sweet release of morning…_

Lilith Whitelock awoke from her reoccurring nightmare to the alarm screaming for her to get up and start her day, normally she would have been more than happy to oblige, but not today. Today Lilith wanted nothing more than to lie in bed sulking, she wanted to stare at the strange smooth ceiling above her head and do nothing more, not even eat, because today was her first day of her new _American _school. God how she hated America.

Not that she had ever hated America in particular before, Lilith had grown up watching American television all her life back in England. But somehow, the fact that her own mother was forcing her to move to a different country without any concerns as to how this would affect her only daughter, put a slight damper on things.

But as much as Lilith wanted to, she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day, and so managed to pull herself up and drag her feet towards the shower.

…

A little while later, refreshed and rearing to go, Lilith hopped down the stairs. Her copper curls bobbed up and down, catching the sunlight as it went, turning them a pale shade, almost pink. She had quite literally forgotten all her troubles, but waiting for her on the kitchen counter was a note from her mother, saying that she'd be out until later that evening. All of Lilith's problems suddenly swarmed on her like a cloud of angry bees, she frowned as she remembered the deal she had made with herself the moment her mother had told her they were off to America. It wasn't in Lilith's nature to be un-sociable, or mean, but she figured she could make an exception for at least six hours a day, five days a week. Just to show that she wouldn't be pushed around, however, outside of school would be different, she'd make up for any 'mishaps' then.

Lilith ate her breakfast and locked the door behind her, her body going through the 'good girl' tasks out of habit, but all the while she was busy thinking of staying out until late in the hopes of giving her mother some well-deserved worry lines.

It was a couple of miles to the High School, and as Lilith thought about how she could effectively spend her time ignoring the students and failing assignments, she didn't notice the dark figure standing just a few feet behind her.

He stood about a head taller than Lilith, his piercing blue eyes seemed to study her every movement, and he was over-shadowed by a black trench coat with the collar pulled up, "Lilith."

It was only a whisper, hardly louder than the gentle breeze that blew Lilith's hair to the side to reveal a perfect neckline, but Lilith heard her name none the less. She frowned, but when she turned around, she was only greeted by an empty street. _Strange, _Lilith thought to herself as she slowly carried on, more alert now to what was going on around her. She realised that it was eerily quiet, and couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, even though there was no-one in sight.

Lilith stopped suddenly and strained her ears, but there was only silence, no footsteps, no heavy breathing, not even the snap of a twig. She looked to the side and out of the corner of her eye saw a play park, that's when it came to her, the best way to ignore school? By skipping it of course!

Lilith crossed the road, the pavement, and finally the green grass to the swing set. As she sat down she began to have a flash back of her dream (probably the smell of the wet grass) but by now Lilith was well and truly used to it. She had had flash backs during the day ever since the _dreams_ had started up, at first Lilith had reacted by panicking uncontrollably, but now she just zoned out until the 'visions' were over.

When Lilith managed to finally snap out of it there was a man standing in front of her. Startled, Lilith yelped and fell off the swing backwards landing in the dirt. The man supressed a smirk as he held out his hand towards her, "You really should be more careful love. Don't know who could be lurking around a playground." His smile looked friendly but his words had something sinister underlying them, "My name is Klaus."

Lilith helped herself up, rejecting Klaus' outstretched hand, and eyed him suspiciously, "You were following me." It was an accusation, not a question. Klaus looked taken a back for a second before re-composing himself,

"I think you must be mistaken love, did you see me following you?" His tone was patronising, but his eyes bored into her with something like anger.

Lilith glared back at him, her hands on her hips, "No, but there's no-one else around and _someone _was following me. Logic dictates that it was _you_."

"What logic dictates is that you are a very paranoid person love, if I were you I'd take better care not to walk by myself."

Lilith huffed and sat back down on the swing, "Well thanks to you that's not a problem now is it?"

Klaus noted how childish she seemed, it made him feel slightly protective of her, but only slightly, "I could always leave you alone if that's what you'd rather?"

Lilith crossed her arms and looked up into a pair of impossibly blue eyes, studying him, "If I said yes, would you really leave me alone?" Her tone of voice said she already knew the answer before it left Klaus' lips,

"Probably not."

Lilith scowled as Klaus took it upon himself to occupy the swing next to her, he asked, "Now, may I inquire as to who _you _are?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know? I don't know you from Adam and in the past five minutes you've stalked me, assaulted me, and interviewed me." She counted them off on her fingers.

Klaus snorted in amusement, "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration love."

"And another thing, why do you keep calling me 'love'? My name is Lilith."

Klaus smiled an incredibly boyish smile, "Alright Lilith."

There was something about the use of her name that triggered something in Lilith, for a split second it was almost as if she recognised Klaus, even though she was sure she had never seen this man before in her life. Lilith tilted her head to the side, "Do I…know you from somewhere?"

There was a moment where Lilith could have sworn she saw a flicker of fear from Klaus, as if he were hiding something, but the moment passed and Lilith suspected that maybe she hadn't seen anything at all. Klaus looked at her intently as he instantly changed the subject, "Where do you come from Lilith?"

"England."

Her reply was instantaneous, and this made Klaus smile, "I thought so."

Lilith frowned slightly, and raised her eyebrows in realisation, "You're from England too!"

Klaus chuckled at her obvious delight, "Well I haven't been in England for a long time but I originally came from there, yes." Lilith suddenly looked forlorn and Klaus couldn't help but empathise with her, his voice suddenly went soft, "You don't like America?"

Lilith shook her head, "It's not that…I mean…I never used to hate it. I just…I didn't want to move here. I didn't want to move anywhere, but my stupid mother," She couldn't go on, her fists clenched and her vision turned red and spotty.

No-one else was around so no-one else saw, but Klaus grinned, actually grinned at the anger and hatred that was coiled up inside the girl just under the surface.

She was perfect.

When Lilith had regained composure, so had Klaus who now had on a straight face, Lilith sighed, "Sorry, I don't usually get mad…only lately."

"Oh, what's life without a bit of madness, eh love?" Klaus winked and then watched to analyse her reaction.

Lilith grinned, "Very, very boring."

Klaus chuckled, then he seemed almost serious, "So what's a seemingly nice girl like you doing skipping school?"

Klaus was greatly amused by the offended look on Lilith's face, "What makes you think I'm skipping?"

Klaus struggled to stop the laughter that was threatening to bubble over, she was so naïve, "Well, you're not exactly at school right now, and I'd say class started about, ooh," Klaus checked his watch, "ten minutes ago?"

"So I missed ten minutes, sue me." Lilith looked away, flicking her hair as she did so, however, she kept an eye on him through her periphery vision.

Klaus stood up and stretched, "Well, I've places to go, people to see, so good luck with your 'skipping'." As he turned away he noticed Lilith's crestfallen expression, made a split second decision and took a golden opportunity, "Or if you've got no other plans for today…"

She was beside him in a trice.


End file.
